As Long As We're Together
by xXColorhei
Summary: "Annabeth! WHat ha-a-a-a-a-appened to Percy!" He shouted nervously. I shook my head, and shouted the truth, "He's not coming back..." And with that, I broke down crying again. I felt Piper and Thalia's arm around me, and for a second, I thought I saw a tear stream down her cheek. "He's dead. Percy Jackson is dead." (WARNING: Sad Oneshot)


**A/N: I recommend listening to the song 'Vanilla Twilight' By Owl City, while reading this.**

**.**

**.**

**"AS LONG AS WE'RE TOGETHER."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The stars lean down to kiss you**

_"Go! Now!" Percy shouted, his eyes were a depressing shade of dark green, his body was bloodied and cut, his arms were held up in the sky, holding the water that held the chamber where Gaea slept. At least, used too. We'd defeated her, but now the cave is crumbling because she was the one that was supposed to hold it up, and the only thing left for us to live is the water surrounding it._

_"Percy! What about you?!" I shouted, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Frank agreed. He smiled sadly. What was he implying? I cocked my head, til' I got the message. I knew what it meant. "No. NO!" I shouted, realizing I was crying. He mouthed 'Go. Please' I felt Piper tug at me, "Annabeth. Let him go." She whispered. "I-I can't! I won't!" I shouted, so desperate to save him, but I knew I couldn't._

**And I lie awake and miss you**

_I felt Jason hoist me up, "Sorry Annabeth..." He whispered sadly. I screamed and flailed around. A large chunk of rock fell down in between us and Percy, and the last thing I heard from him was: "This is for you, Annabeth."_

_We got out alive, and the campers started to cheer. Not noticing my teary eyed face, and I collapsed to the ground. He was dead. Gone. Forever. The campers stopped cheering and looked at me, and I didn't even care. Someone asked, "What's wrong?" A few minutes of silence came, until someone asked the question everyone didn't know. "Where's Percy?"_

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

I broke down, again. And that had answered their questions, and they stood their in silence, some started weeping, some had sad looks on their faces and some had shocked expressions on their faces. Grover pushed his way in front of the crowd, "Annabeth! WHat ha-a-a-a-a-appened to Percy?!" He shouted nervously. I shook my head, and shouted the truth, "He's not coming back..." And with that, I broke down crying again. I felt Piper and Thalia's arm around me, and for a second, I thought I saw a tear stream down her cheek. I finally understood her feelings when Luke had died.

"He's dead."  
**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**

The days passed by, and the campfire was always a deathly shade of black or grey sometimes. New campers came, and that brightened the mood a bit, and we would always tell the camper's of Percy's story, and I didn't even get to tell one because I broke down crying every time.

Nico would come to me every day, to give me updates, but not very detailed ones, he said, "Percy's in Elysium ANnabeth, he's happy." He'd reassure.

I wasn't happy.

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

I sit on the porch of the big house, wishing that I could see him again, just to hear him laugh, see him smile, taste his salty lips and feel his warm hands on mine, saying that nothing else mattered, as long as we were together.

That was the most important thing he taught me, even though he was a complete seaweed brain. I smiled, at the memory of our bickering and memories, and some of them made me want to cry. I knew he was always with me, somehow, even if he's dead.

"As long as we're together," And with that, a tear streamed down my cheek, my hands, lonely and cold, placed on the porch railing. "Everything is going to be fine." I whispered.

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**

I sometimes even wondered if I could send IM's to Elysium, but that wasn't possible since...well, it's ELysium. Exclusive WiFi for heroes. I remembered his corny jokes, he didn't bother to explain, and leave me thinking about what was so funny about the joke, then, when I knew, I re-tell it to him, and he'd laugh.

I laughed involuntarily, relishing in those memories, I was detached from my friends and all I could do was think about his face. If only I could see him one more time, he'd smile and say 'Hey, Wise Girl'.

**'Cause I wish you were here**

I started to go back with my friends and getting a bit better, knowing he'd never want to see me moping like an emo. I went with Thalia and Pipes a lot, and then, they knew not to bring him up, cause' when they did, I'd get this sad look my face, excuse myself, and run to Percy's cabin.  
**I'll watch the night turn light-blue **

I still sit on the porch, urging myself never to forget him, but I slowly was. I was forgetting the smile on his face, the sound of his laughter and his eyes staring into mine, full of happiness. I got scared, I didn't want to forget those, but I wasn't seeing them anymore and the images start to fade. I did everything, look at pictures, videos, anything, but that didn't replace the real one he gave me.

**But it's not the same without you**

It was like this everyday, I'd play Charade with my friends, acting like I was moving on, but I wasn't. I thought one day, I was going to break, badly, until we were called to thee Amphitheater.

"What's this about?" I asked, walking in. CHiron had a odd full smile on his face and said, "A message," He paused, and his grin got wider.

"From Elysium."

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**

I ran to the stage and almost tripped, "What? Where? Who? Ho-" I said, but then Chiron, "Sit down ANnabeth, and you'll see." I blushed and heard the others laugh as I took my seat on the very front seat Thalia reserved for me,

The lights turned off, and a projector showed a video.

**The silence isn't so bad**

The first thing I saw was a title, called, 'To CHB! From us in Elysium!' and then there was a small subtitle on the bottom, named: And Percy! Don't forget me!

I laughed and was a bit shocked, he actually participated in this. Thalia smirked, noticing I was leaning from my chair, urging the video to go faster.

The first dead person that appeared was Silena, "Heeeey~" She said perkily, and I glanced at Piper who was watching intently, looking at her Older sister. "So this, is like, a music video thing, and because Percy's here, were making a Vanilla Twilight movie thing." Then she perked up even more as if she remembered something. "Oh! And to all my sisters and brothers, Percabeth is still a better love story than Twilight!" SHe giggled, and the Aphrodite campers laughed along with her as if she was really talking to them in person.

**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**

The next person appeared on the screen was Beckendorf, and started chatting along. As the Vanilla Twilight background music played. Silena looked at the side of the screen, as if someone was there and said, "Guys! That was late!" And the next voice shell-shocked me. "Sorry! Luke wouldn't stop poking my shoulder!" Percy shouted, Luke's voice was next heard, "He was pressing the self-destruct button on it!" Percy shouted again, "Why is it even on a video camera?!" The campers, who were shocked a while ago were now laughing their guts out. SO was I. Silena and Beckendorf walked to them, and started shouting, while the camera tilted back and forth, and when the fixing was done, Ethan and Zoe were pushed to the Camera's sight.

**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**

"Why am I even doing this?" Zoe asked, and EThan just grunted, crossing his arms, "Reunion babe!" I recognized the voice as Micheal Yew's. Silena's voice was heard, "Just smile for once! For the campers!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, and flashed a short smile then walked away, and EThan grunted again and walked away too. Percy was seen on the screen, smiling like the idiot. And I felt all the eyes in the Amphitheater on me, waiting for my reaction, but I didn't care.

**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

"Hey Wise Girl!" He shouted, waving at the camera, as if he was really talking to me. "You see, I died and-" Suddenly Luke shouted, "We know that Percy!" Percy pouted and looked away from the camera, "You're just jealous because me and Annabeth had been together, and you were never with Thalia!" He smirked, Luke walked in the camera's sight and blushed, and he whispered, not knowing we could hear him, "SHut up idiot!" I turned my attention to Thalia, who was smiling and blushing at the same time, looking at the screen. "Anyways..." I heard Percy say again, as Luke was practically pushed and pulled away from the screen.

**I'll find repose in new ways**

" I wanted you to know...wait, never mind that, you know everything," I laughed when he said that. He continued, "That I love you a lot, and, I'm not implying you should die but, I'll see you soooooooon!" He said, waving his arms in the air. He proceeded to walk out pf the screen awkwardly, until a wicked grin was plastered on his face and he started talking fast, but we could all understand it. "P.S THALIA LUKE WANTED TO SAY HE LOVED YOU!"

**Though I haven't slept in two days**

I saw a blur of blond hair, as Luke tackled a laughing Percy to the ground. I smiled, as the video ended, but I heard a muffled voice that said, "I Love you Wise Girl! I'm always with you! We're together!"

**'Cause cold nostalgia**

I slept more peacefully.

**Chills me to the bone**

I went back to my happy state.  
**But drenched in vanilla twilight**

I wasn't scared that I'd forget him anymore, because I knew his face was burned into my mind forever, especially in my heart.

**I'll sit on the front porch all night**

I sighed, and whispered to myself again, "As long as we're together."

**Waist-deep in thought because**

I felt my days pass, weeks, months and years, and I never forgot about him. I became a successful single architect, adopted my own daughter that looked and acted like Percy, and I finally filled out my dreams. Well, not all of them...yet.

**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**

It was the last day of my life. This was how I imagined it. Lying on my death bed, my face wrinkled, gray eyes lacking brightness, and my blond curls had turned pale yellow, like it had withered. In fact, I had withered.

My beautiful adoptive daughter Aria sat beside me, smiling at me sadly, knowing I didn't want to see her cry. We stayed in silence, relishing the last moments.

**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**

"Mama," She said, breaking the silence, as her green eyes looked up to me. "I have a request from you." I shook my head, and laughed weakly, "I don't think I'd be able to do that any more Ari." She shook her head and said, "Actually, only you can do it for me."

"What?" I asked, smiling, weakly of course, but I did my best.

**As many times as I blink**

"Please," She said, a tear streaming down her face, "Please, say hi to dad for me." She said, smiling sadly again, not bothering to wipe her tear. I was the one that wiped it away, but my hand dropped. I sighed. and smiled. "Of course Aria. He'd be very proud of you."

SHe nodded, "Thanks mama." She kissed me on the forehead, and whispered, "I love both of you."

I felt my body shut down one by one starting from my legs. My heart beat slowed down and my brain was in the proccess of turning off.

**I'll think of you tonight**

I whispered an audible, "I love you too." as my eyes closed and my heart stopped, and the next thing, I felt like I was floating.

**I'll think of you tonight**

I was in a dark room, with three men, who were talking to each other. After a few minutes they snapped their fingers, and I was back to teenager. They said, "Annabeth Chase, for your noble acts and deeds, you shall be granted full permission to enter Elysium.  
**When violet eyes get brighter**

I closed my eyes, and smiled, nodding my head. I opened them again to see I was standing in a dark tunnel, and there was a light at the end.

**And heavy wings grow lighter**

I started running, as fast as possible, as it grew brighter.

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**

A figures started to form, a figure of the man I spent half of my life thinking about.

**And I'll forget the world that I knew**

He opened his arms and smiled, and I crashed into them, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much." "I did too Wise Girl." he said, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Aria wanted to say hi." I said, remembering my promise, as my head buried in his chest, as I took the smell of the ocean from his shirt.

**But I swear I won't forget you**

He smiled, "Amazing girl." I nodded, "She's our daughter." He nodded and kissed me on the lips.

**Oh, if my voice could reachBack through the past**

I felt alive again, even though I was technically dead. My dreams came true. I was finally with him again, after all those years of waiting.

**I'd whisper in your ear**

Percy took my hand, "Let's go." I nodded, taking squeezing his hand again, and smiling at him. "Maybe next time, we'll be a complete family again. But in the meantime, everything okay..."

"As long as we're together." We said in unison, as we went into Elysium.

**"Oh darling, I wish you were here."**

.

.

.

.

**Saddest thing. I. Had. Ever. Made.**

**If you're wondering why Bianca isn't in Elysium, because I remembered Nico saying she went for Re-birth.**


End file.
